memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Federation fleet arrives
(Ring system) The Excalibur is floating behind an asteroid rock hiding from the squadron of Klingon D-6 class battlecruisers. Captain's log supplemental, we are hiding from the Klingons hoping to stay hidden from their ships. (Decks 2-23) The crew are all effecting repairs to the ship after the attack with the four battlecruisers and carrying wounded to sickbay as the klaxon's are sounding throughout the ship. Commander Tyson and Lieutenant Clarkson are coordinating the repair efforts as lights flicker in and out. (Main bridge, red alert) The bridge is bathed in crimson red as a repair team walks onto the bridge and tries to repair the damage the ship sustained, as Captain Halliwell looks at Commander T'Laura at communications. Sickbay is reporting in we've got 23 wounded 4 critical no falaties so far Captain Commander T'Laura says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Then Typhuss walks over to John for a situation report. Report Commander says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Typhuss. Well, let's see we're up against not one but 5 D-6 battlecruisers and our shields are down to 10% and our phaser banks overloaded the minerals in the rings should keep up shielded from their sensors until help arrives, both Commander Tyson and Lieutenant Clarkson are working at getting our tactical systems online and Commander Tyson says that he only performs miracle's on Monday and Wednesdays today is Thursday Commander Martin says jokingly. Then he walks over to the Captain's chair looking at the thousands of asteroids floating around the ship. (Space, rings) The Excalibur is behind an asteroid. (Captain's quarters) Typhuss is reviewing the damage reports from Commander Tyson when the doors open as his wife walks into the room. Kate walks into the quarters sitting down looking at Typhuss. Sickbay has been working around the clock with treating wounded from the battle Kate says as she looks at her husband as she's getting ready to change out of her uniform to her sleep clothes. All of us have been busy with work today says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She looks at him. Typhuss why would the Klingons break the treaty? Kate asked as she looks at her husband. I don't know, there's something I want to ask you, I want to start a family we have been married for 18 years now and you do want kids says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She smiles at him. Sure I want to start a family as well I wanted to ask you the same thing but when the Klingons appeared I almost forgot about it Kate says as she looks at her husband. We can talk about it later says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She smiles at him. All right Kate says as she kisses Typhuss. (Rings) The Excalibur is behind the asteroid. (Main bridge, yellow alert) Commander T'Laura is sitting in the Captain's chair on nightwatch while the senior bridge officers sleeping and trying to sleep after the battle with 6 Klingon battlecruisers. Then Commander Martin walks onto the bridge Commander T'Laura looks over at him. Commander how did you sleep T'Laura says as she looks at the XO. He looks at her. Tossed and turned a bit but other then that good T'Laura anything to report Commander Martin says as he looks at T'Laura. She looks at him. So, far the lead Klingon warship is still looking for us I've been monitoring their transmissions to the battlegroup but so far no transmissions from Starfleet Command or from our forces that have been dispatched to us Commander T'Laura says as she looks at Commander Martin. Then they hear a humming sound then an explosion rocks the ship about as the crew hangs onto their posts as Commander Martin gets to the Captain's chair as Typhuss's voice comes over the com. Captain the Klingons have deployed charges their searching for us Commander Martin says as he's handing onto the arm rest of the chair. Red alert, all hands to battle stations, I repeat all hands to battle stations says Typhuss ove the com system. The lights dim and the bridge is bathed in crimson red as the crew goes to their battle stations as Captain Halliwell walks out of the turbolift and Commander Martin goes to his console as the ship shakes harder as a shower of sparks rain down from the ceiling and wires come down as coolant spews from the ceiling as Captain Halliwell looks at Cadet Tyson at the helm. Cadet Tyson, set a course for the Klingon ships, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Tyson. Aye, sir engaging impulse engines Cadet Tyson says as she looks at the helm console and inputs the speed. (Space, Ring system) The Excalibur moves away from its hiding spot as it breaks apart and it speeds away from the explosion wave, and emerges out of the rings and in front a fleet of forty eight Federation starships. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew looks at the Federation fleet led by the USS Enterprise. Sir we're receiving a hail from the Enterprise to the Klingon forces Commander T'Laura says as she looks at her console screen then turns to Captain Halliwell. Open a channel says Typhuss as he looks at Commander T'Laura. This is Admiral James T. Kirk of the Federation starship USS Enterprise you will return to Klingon space or we will destroy you you're vastly outnumbered and won't win the fight, so unless you wanna have a dishonorable battle I suggest you return to your space Admiral Kirk says as the crew is hearing his voice over the speaker. Captain Halliwell looks at the viewer at the Klingon forces. Sir something is happening the Klingon squadron has recloaked and their heading back to Klingon space Commander Martin says as he looks at his console read and turns to Captain Halliwell.